honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Manticoran Alliance
The Manticoran Alliance was a coalition of star nations neighboring the People's Republic of Haven, united under a defensive treaty established in the early 1900s PD. The Star Kingdom of Manticore initiated discussions toward such an alliance, and was its the strongest member, hence the commonly used name. Despite the fact that most other Alliance members were militarily weak when the Alliance was established, Manticore gained some strategical depth against Haven as well as broader basing possibilities. The Alliance began in 1903 PD, with the Treaty of Alliance between Manticore and the Protectorate of Grayson.It included military clauses as well as economic provisions, signed by Captain Honor Harrington on the Manticoran side at the request of the Protector. (HH2, HH10) Members Known members of the Manticoran Alliance were: * the Star Kingdom of Manticore (later -the Star Empire of Manticore)While Talbott Quadrant affairs were detached from most events of the Second Havenite-Manticoran War area, both the Star Kingdom of Manticore and the Talbott Quadrant constituted a single Federal state with a common Monarch, Parliament, foreign policy, commercial entity, and naval forces (HH2, SI2) * the Protectorate of Grayson (HH2) * the Caliphate of Zanzibar – from 1904 PD (HH3) * the Princedom of AlizonCommodore Mark Sarnow talked Alizon into signing up with the Alliance. – from 1904 PD (HH3) * the star nation of YorikYorik was not nearly as critical as other Alliance systems (HH3) – from 1904 PD (HH3) * the star nation of Poicters (HH3) * the Republic of Candor (HH3, HH5) * the star nation of MinetteReferred to as an Alliance member in 1907 PD. (HH5) * the star nation of CascaIn 1905 PD still not a member, but a member in 1907 PD. (HH3, HH5) (HH5, HH7) * the Republic of Erewhon – from the beginning of the war to 1920 PDmember of the Alliance from the beginning of the war (HH9-HH11), but not earlier, than Havenite StateSec presence during Silvestria affairs was revealed. (HHA2:DLS) * the Andermani Empire – from 1920 PD (HH10) In 1900 PD prospective minor Alliance members were in poor economic condition. Half of the Star Kingdom's allies were monarchies and boasted open, hereditary aristocracies. Probably because of this Havenite propaganda called the smaller Alliance members "puppet regimes" of Manticore, a larger hereditary monarchy. It is uncertain if the Sidemore Republic was a formal member of the Alliance. It was allied with Manticore on the basis of their bilateral defensive treaty of 1911 PD. (HH1, HH2, HH8, HH9) Alliance Space Before the war, the RMN established some stations and bases in the border space, besides systems belonging directly to members star nations. There were also some systems described as Alliance space, but it is not certain, if these systems belonged to any minor star nation. RMN Stations The RMN official stations in space bordering the People's Republic were generally established in uninhabited systemsThis was certainly so for some stations established before the war, like Elric and Hancock. Later some stations were established in the inhabited systems or annected distant areas, like Sidemore Station, Talbott Station and Silesia Station. The legal status of systems like Hancock never was explained in the novels.: * the RMN Elric Station (HH9), * the RMN Grendelsbane Station, together with large naval yards (HH3-HH10).On one hand, it was referred to as a fleet base on a foreign station, on the other hand there was no information about abandoning any star nation living there when the Second Havenite-Manticoran War began and the Grendelsbane shipyards were destroyed. Moreover, in Jayne's the Grendelsbane System, as well as the Hancock System, were marked with a red star, which is probably a symbol for uninhabited system with a red dwarf primary., * the RMN Hancock Station together with repair yards (HH3-HH8) * the RMN Reevesport Station (HH3), * the RMN Talbot Station together with large naval yards (HH3). Other RMN Bases * Clearaway - an RMN base (HH3), * Klein Station - an RMN base, mentioned as Alliance space c1904/1905 PD (HH3), * Yeltsin's Star System - base established in 1903 PD, * Zuckerman - a twelve-light-hour territorial limit was mentioned c1904/1905, as well as the RMN base (HH3). Other Systems Allied space with uncertain status were: * Dorcas - according to a map from 1904/1905 PDMendoza and Chelsea were conquered from the PRH (HH3, HH4), * Minorca - according to a map from 1904/1905 PD, * Quentin - according to a map from 1904/1905 PD, * Talisman - according to a map from 1904/1905 PD, * Ramon - not present on a map from 1904/1905 PD (HH3)Ramon, Clearaway and Quentin were mentioned as places where the RMN or its allies lost shippings, so at least one of these systems was an Alliance member state, * Nuada - one of initial targets during operation Icarus, neutral on a map from 1904/1905 PD (HH8), * Suchien - one of initial targets during operation Icarus, neutral on a map from 1904/1905 PD (HH8), * Yalta - one of initial targets during operation Icarus, neutral on a map from 1904/1905 PD, the RMN light picket squadron under Rear Admiral Harold Styles was destroyed there shortly before the war by the People's Navy (HH8). The Treaty of Alliance Probably there were several treaties of alliance or accession treaties signed with each Alliance memberPrime Minister High Ridge redered plural treaties in HH9, one of tem could be the treaty of alliance between the Star Kingdom of Manticore and the Grayson Protectorate. It seems, that common part of those treaties was the Manticoran Alliance Charter. Some provisions refered in booksThere were also some details concerning bilateral military and economic agreement between Manticore and Grayson in 1903 PD (HH3), as well as similar details concerning Sidemore (HH10). It is possible Hauptman Cartel based its yard investitions in the Zanzaibar and Alizon System on similar agreements. were as follows: * the mutual defense clauses (HH10), * member systems defense responsibility provisionsZanzibar and Alizon mentioned in HH11 - the treaty of alliance specifically assigned command authority concerned with Zanzibar system defense to the Zanzibaran System Navy, * provisions for wormhole transits: ** The general wormholes transfers provisions included in the Article XII of the Manticoran Alliance Charter: any treaty partner had free, unlimited and unrestricted access to the Manticore Wormhole Junction for all its warships; a formal notification of that intention was necessary.Article XII, Section 7, paragraph © ** Unannounced, emergency transits took absolute priority over all routine traffic. ** Transit instructions were to be obtained from Astro Control Service.Probably as well as from its Erewhonese counterpart in case of the Erewhon Junction, according to Article V of the Treaty of Alliance between Mantcore and Grayson. * wormholes termini defense provisionsWhen Manticore and the Erewhonese were allies, Erewhon had the official primary responsibility for the Hennessy Terminus. The letter of the treaties didn't forbid separate negotiations with hostile party, which was exercised by the Manticoran government in 1915 PD. (HH9) Allied Forces Probably not all Alliance members possesed navieseg. the Poicters System (HH3). Before the war the Star Kingdom of Manticore provided them with obsolete ''Highlander''-class LACs. (J1) Known Allied Navies * the Royal Manticoran Navy * the Grayson Space Navy * the Erewhon Navy * the Imperial Andermani Navy * the Zanzibar System Navy * the Alizon Space Navy * the Casca Navy * the Sidemore Navy - at least de facto allied force Duties The allied offensive forces, mainly Eighth Fleet, comprised of Manticoran, and, later, Grayson, Erewhonese and Andermani warships. Minor allied navies' duty generally was their home systems' defensethe only known exception being light forces of the Casca Navy, believed to have operated in the Micah System as screen for the light RMN task force in 1911 PD. (HH7, HH8, HH11, infodump) Joint Organizations * Allied Joint Chiefs (HH9) * the Eighth Fleet - including Cruiser Squadron 18 ( - , - ) * the Joint Navy Military Transport Command ( ) * the administration on San Martin with governor Winston Kershaw in charge as well and overseeing the organization of post-liberation planetary government executed by commission headed by governor Kershaw ( ) References External links David Weber's posts on infodump: * Pre-war alliance strategy * Mayor fleet strengths as of 1905 PD * Mayor fleet strengths as of 1920 PD * Erewhon's betrayal of the Manticoran Alliance * responsibility for Hennessy terminus Category:Political groups Category:Military